4 Stages
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Angst, Betrayal, Lust and Love as experienced by Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn. Rated M, just in case.


_Angst_

Her back collided with the wall a picture catching her skin, which had been recently exposed by large hands. She knew this was wrong. He knew this was wrong but, that didn't make them stop if anything it fired them up more. He bit her lip and she yelped yanking at his belt with desperate and clumsy hands.

The unlikely couple stumbled their way to his room, they were not careful or comforting. After all they were enemies. He nipped at her skin leaving marks purposefully where she couldn't hide with her usual power suit garb. In return she squeezed his hardening member in her hand. The pair hurriedly connected and set a pace that was painful but pleasurable. His thumb grazed over her button before roughly flicking, the sensation of his thumb and his large member inside her pushed her over the edge and she screamed his name; he followed her, releasing inside of her. Green met brown then they laughed pitifully at what had just happened. Without words they lay down and fell asleep.

…

He opened his eyes quickly trying to adjust to the darkness he sat up taking in the familiar room. He had done it again. This was a routine for them nowadays. Argue, fuck, argue again. They could be great but their work got in the way. He looked to his left, there she was, on her stomach her back exposed. He could see faint bruises, he had caused those.

He hated her but…no she was a witch and therefore couldn't return what he felt. With that thought he carefully got up and left, they would argue again at work and in a few days he'd be back here.

 _Betrayal_

When she woke he had gone, of course he had. As she sat up she looked around, slightly dazed, not even a note. Even though they hated each other she felt something in her stomach, a pain that would not go away. She wasn't supposed to care that he had left; he wasn't supposed to mean anything to her.

She got into the shower, tears mixing with the water. He had left her again, just like Jack. She wasn't good enough for any man. She berated herself for getting so emotional of him; Andy Flynn of all people. Shaking herself she continued with her shower and her morning routine. He was a hothead, a rule breaker, he could never return what she felt.

 _Lust_

How stupid could he be? A robbery had gone on right in front of his face, and he noticed nothing because the 'sales girl' had a big chest, he was such a…man.

Liz was up in front with the dog…damn dog. She was trying to speed up to stay in front of him but he matched her speed.

"What is wrong with you?" Andy hissed

"Nothing" she replied alongside a steely glare. Without a second thought he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into the trees. Pushing her against a tree he kissed her and she let him her hands gravitating to his neck.

"I want you" he growled into her neck. She looked his eyes, dark with passion and lust. No hatred at all. Could she have be wrong?

"After" She whispered kissing him one last time before dashing out from between the tree and him to catch Liz up. Smirking to himself he walked to the women, and dog, rather smugly. Maybe he was wrong about her.

 _Love_

Sharon arrived home with enough time to shower, she then put on a matching underwear set and robe and waited. It wasn't long before she heard his knock on her door, only softer this time.

She opened the door, after checking it was actually him, and smiled. He handed her a bunch of red roses which were graciously taken but promptly put down as she leaned into kiss him. She pulled on his tie without breaking the kiss and led him down to her bedroom.

This time things were slow and gentle, he wanted to touch, taste, every part of her. He sucked and nibbled his way down her body paying special attention to her breasts and scars. The sounds she made spurred him on when he reached the apex of her legs.

Slowly she moved her legs apart, twitching as his finger came in contact with her clit. She tried to buck but his hand was holding her down, his head lowered down and she spread herself wider. She moaned and groaned as his tongue worked along her slit to her button. When she came she screamed his name. He covered her body with his own welcoming her lips on his, she was so gentle.

He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed slightly as he nestled between them. He pushed into her his hands finding hers. They moved with no rhythm for a second or two trying to get use to this caring way of sex, or was it love making now? He came inside her with a roar.

His frame collapsed onto his lips nipping at the skin on her neck. He rolled off but kept a firm arm around her waist.

"I love you." He whispered as close to her as he could, she turned in his arms so she could see him, see his eyes clearly.

"I love you too."

 **Author's Note: A shorter little tale. NaNoWriMo starts tomorrow so I was in the writing mood and this popped out in 30 minutes (yes I was procrastinating) I hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
